


You Are Not Our Father

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is called to help the Avengers with a dangerous mission, Emma fears he may not return. <br/>The children meet their biological father for the first time during Loki's absence. How will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor had dropped in unexpectedly on a blustery Saturday afternoon in November.

Emma was already busy cooking dinner; a nice pot roast with candied carrots, corn, and mashed potatoes. Loki adored Emma’s cooking, and he liked spending time with the children while she worked.

Loki was in the living room teaching little Thor and Frigga how to tie their own shoes when he heard the characteristic obnoxious banging at the door that signified his brother was standing on the other side.

Loki waved his arm in the direction of the door, and it swung open, revealing a disheveled looking Thor.

“Uncle Thor!!!!” Both children yelled, running toward him. They attacked his legs, hugging them tightly as Thor let out a deep chuckle.

“Hahaha! You’ve grown! Both of you! Loki, brother, how old are they now?”

“In Midgardian years, they are four,” Loki answered proudly. It was obvious they were the essence of his soul. He loved them like no other. He still longed for Emma to carry his own child, and though they had been trying, she had yet to conceive. He couldn’t help but blame his own ancestry.

Emma emerged from the kitchen, smiling at Thor and the children.

“Hello brother! It’s so good to see you!” She hugged him tightly while the children still clung to his legs.

Loki felt a surge of jealousy, but held it at bay, knowing full well that Emma loved Thor only as a sister loved her brother. Envy was in his very nature.

He knew Thor did not just show up for no reason, however, so he decided to get to the point.  
“To what do we owe the pleasure, Thor?”

Emma gave him a look. He smirked, and she smiled.

“It seems the uh, Avengers need your assistance…”

“Excuse me?”

The Avengers had wanted nothing more than to eliminate Loki from existence just a few years ago. Now they needed his assistance?

“They are begging for it, actually. There is a new threat. One that they cannot handle themselves.”

Emma looked worried.  
“They want him to fight?”

“No. They need his tactical expertise. Loki is nothing if not a great warlord. They need him to find out what the enemy’s next move will be; to help them outsmart him.”

“They have that all wrong, Thor. I was a great warlord. Now, I am a husband and a father. I am nothing more than that. I don’t want to be any more than that. Not a ruler, not a god, not a king.”  
Loki was becoming more irritated by the second.

“Loki, this enemy could very well destroy Midgard and everyone on it. That includes your own family. Unless you plan to relocate them to another realm, it is in your best interest to assist in any way you can.”

Loki looked to Emma, his face tortured. She saw the question in his eyes, and she gave him the answer with a nod.  
“Alright, but I go nowhere without them.”

 

After two days in New York with nothing to do in Stark Tower, Emma demanded she and the children be allowed to go out.

“Loki, I understand your trepidation, but I know my way around. We will be fine, my love. Thor and Frigga are dying of boredom here, and they miss you terribly. I just want to take them out for a little while.”

Loki relented, but only after he was guaranteed S.H.I.E.L.D. bodyguards would trail his wife and children throughout every moment of their day.

Emma, Frigga, and little Thor left the tower for the first time in three days to explore the city. They made their way through the gaggle of people to get some lunch at Emma’s favorite sandwich shop, then made a stop at the park bench where Emma had met Loki.

“This is the best place in the world,” she said.

“Here?” Frigga asked.

“No way! Disney Land is the best place in the world!” Thor retorted.

“Nope. This is the best place. Do you want to know why?” Emma asked them.

They both nodded, curious to know why the tiny bench in the dirty little square in New York was their mother’s most favorite place in the whole of creation.

“This is where I met Loki.”

“This is where you met Daddy? Right here?!” Frigga was absolutely starry-eyed. Of the two children, she was the one who clung to Loki the most. He was her obvious favorite, and Emma loved it. Emma, on Loki’s insistence, had already explained that Loki was not their biological father, but neither child cared. They both called him “dad” or “daddy.”

“This IS the best place in the world, Mommy!”

Thor made a face, indicating the two girls were being yucky, and they laughed.

 

 

The three walked a little further before Emma spotted him. The man she had hoped she would never lay eyes on again. Erik. She tried to turn and walk in the other direction so he wouldn’t see her, but to no avail.

“Em! Emma!” She sighed, loudly.

“Stand behind me, babies,” she told the children. She knew the bodyguards would keep them safe, but she didn’t want them to have any interaction with him if at all possible.

“What do you want, Erik?”

“How are you? What have you been up to?” He was looking behind her at the children with a mixture of awe and curiosity. She scowled at him.

“I’m fine. I would prefer if you left now, Erik. We were just leaving, ourselves.”

“Are they…?”

Emma was trying to keep her anger in check, but she was having a difficult time. She glared at him.

“Yes, but you’re not…” Before she could finish, Erik had squatted down in front of her in an attempt to coax Frigga and Thor to him.

“Hey there! What’re your names? I’m Erik. Your Mom probably hasn’t told you about me, but I’m your father,” he smiled at them, arrogantly.

“What the hell, Erik!!!” Emma screeched.

Suddenly, Thor stepped out from behind her. He squared his tiny shoulders, looking straight into Erik’s startled face.

“You, sir, are NOT my father. I don’t even know you. Loki is our dad, and he is the best dad in the whole world.”

Erik stood, backing up a few steps.

“They don’t even look like me, Emma.”

Frigga stepped up, then. She allowed her appearance to shift back to its natural form. Erik’s mouth fell open. He saw his own features on her tiny face, but she quickly changed back.

“Why would we want to? We changed…for him. You are nothing to us. Now, get away from our mommy!”

Erik’s usually arrogant face filled with pain as he turned away, walking in the opposite direction.

Emma pulled Thor and Frigga to her, hugging them tightly just as one of the bodyguards approached them.

“Excuse me, ma’am, but in light of the situation, I think it’s time for us to go back to the tower. Mr. Laufeyson will be finished soon anyway.”

“Okay. I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day, anyway.”

Frigga jumped up and down, vibrating with energy.  
“Let’s go see daddy!”

“Yeah… let’s go see our real daddy,” Thor replied.

 

Emma smiled to herself all the way back to the tower, thinking about how her children loved Loki as their own father, and how happy Loki would be when she told him the news that would change their lives once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had spent the past three days attempting to predict the enemy’s next target alongside the Avengers. This new enemy was much more dangerous than Thor had alluded to him, and Loki had already made arrangements to send Emma, Frigga, and little Thor off-world if the need arose.

The most frustrating part of the whole ordeal was that Tony Stark had created the enemy in his lab. It was called Ultron, and it wanted nothing more than to destroy Loki’s new home.

When Emma returned with the twins, Loki excused himself to spend a few minutes with them. He missed them even though they were just down the hall from him.

Emma looked as though she had had a rough day. Her hair was windswept, and her lips were slightly chapped, but she was still the most beautiful woman Loki had ever seen.

“Hello, my love,” he said, taking her in his arms as Frigga and Thor grabbed him around his legs, hugging him tightly.

“How was your outing? Did you get your sandwich?”

“We did. We had a good day, didn’t we?” She looked down at Frigga and Thor, who looked utterly exhausted.

“Daddy, there was a man out there that said he was our dad, but we told him we belonged to you!” Thor said proudly.

Loki looked startled at first, then gave Emma a questioning look.

Emma sighed.  
“We ran into Erik. He didn’t give us trouble, but he did try to talk to the kids. They put him in his place, though. I wish you could have seen them, Loki. It was something to behold. They are yours, and yours alone.”

Her eyes filled with tears as Loki knelt down, taking Frigga and Thor into his arms. He buried his face in Frigga’s hair, then looked up into both children’s faces.  
“You will always be mine. Always. I love you both so much.”

Frigga hugged him tightly.  
“I love you, too Daddy.”

Thor grinned bashfully, and Loki ruffled his hair, knowing he wasn’t much for mushy words.

“You two go get ready for bed. I need to talk to Mommy for a minute, okay?”

They ran to the bedroom, racing each other to see who could get ready fastest.

 

Loki turned to Emma, looking grim.   
“I’m so sorry we’re still here, darling. I thought we would be finished by now.”

“Oh, Loki. It’s okay. Are things not going well?”

“Just…slow.”

Loki was careful not to tell Emma that things were going poorly. He didn’t want to worry her. He also didn’t want her to have any information that could be used against her. He knew that enemies would do anything to get a leg up, including torturing loved ones. So, he opted not to tell Emma anything about what they were working on. Eventually, when this was all over, he would confide in her, but for her protection, he would have to keep it to himself.

“You look so tired, love. Why don’t you go get some sleep? I’ll be in there to cuddle with you in a little while,” Loki suggested.

“I miss you so much…even though you’re just down the hall. Is that silly?” Emma blushed.

“No, my love. It’s not silly at all. I miss you too.”

 

Emma decided to wait until Loki was less distracted to tell him the big news. After all, they would need to celebrate. She went into the bedroom and drifted off to sleep, but was soon awakened by a thunderous explosion.

Debris and dust littered the floor, the bed, and the air, and Emma jumped to her feet. She ran across the hall as fast as her feet would carry her.

“Thor! Frigga! Are you okay, babies?!”   
She heard Frigga crying before she could see anything. The dust in the air was so thick she could barely see her hand in front of her face. When she reached the bed, she found Thor hugging Frigga against him.

“Mommy! What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, baby, but I’m sure your daddy will be here any minute.”

 

“Emma, darling? EMMA!” Loki called out in the bedroom across the hall.

“We’re in here, Loki!”

Loki ran into the bedroom where the three of them were sitting on the bed.

“Come. We have to go.”

“Where are we going, love?”

Emma’s voice was shaking, and she was afraid she would break down and cry in front of the kids. She didn’t want to show her own fear in front of them. It would only frighten them more.

Loki didn’t answer. He simply gathered Frigga and Thor into his arms, and led Emma out of the building and onto the street.

“Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

At his words, Emma gasped.   
“What?!”

Suddenly, they were whirled out of Midgard. When they landed in Asgard, Emma fell to her knees as Loki set Thor and Frigga on their feet.

“Loki, what are we doing here? Why did you bring us here?”

Emma hadn’t been to Asgard since their honeymoon, and even then it was just to pass through to Alfheim.

“Emma, listen to me. Midgard is not safe. I have arranged for you and the children to stay here until it is safe for you to return to Earth. I will return for you when everything is as it should be.”

“Wait…you’re going back there?” Emma’s eyes were tearing, and she could no longer stop them.

“I have to stay and fight, darling. Earth is my home now. Please understand. I have to save our home.”

Loki’s pained expression tore at Emma’s heart. She wanted him to stay with her so badly. She just wanted to know he was safe, but she knew he had to do this. This was his chance to make up for everything he had done before.

Before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him goodbye. It was a slow, passionate kiss. A kiss that said everything she couldn’t bear to say aloud.

“I love you so much, my darling Emma.”

“I love you, too Loki… Always.”

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him disappear into the Bifrost once more. She took Thor and Frigga by the hand and led them to the palace, hoping this would not become their permanent home.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma couldn’t hold back her sobs as she led Frigga and little Thor towards the palace where they would stay while Loki was away fighting to save Midgard. She felt terrible for being so weak in front of her children. She didn’t want them to feel sad or scared, but she wasn’t going to lie to them about the gravity of the situation. 

Thor squeezed her hand, looking up at her, his emerald eyes glowing in the waning light.   
“Mommy, I know you’re sad. I’m sad too, but Daddy is big and strong, and he can do magic. He will save everyone! I hope I am just like him one day…when he gets back, do you think he’ll teach me some of his magic?” 

Emma smiled through her tears. Thor’s innocence was refreshing, and it actually made her feel better. To him, no one was stronger, faster, or more powerful than his Daddy. How very safe he must feel… as safe as she felt when Loki was there with her. What a wonderful thought.   
“I’m sure he will, son. All you have to do is ask him.”

 

When they reached the palace, they were greeted not by the palace guards, but by Odin himself. Emma could not hide her shock.

“Ah, Emma! It has been a long time. And who do we have here?” Odin nodded toward the children, curiosity etched across his face.

“Thor, Frigga, this is King Odin. He is the king of Asgard. He is called Allfather or your majesty.”

Little Thor’s eyes widened, and Frigga stepped forward to curtsy.   
“Your Majesty. It is nice to meet you,” she said in her high, clear voice. 

Thor finally found his voice, muttering, “Your Majesty…” and bowing awkwardly. 

Odin chuckled.   
“They are quite charming. Come, let me get the chambermaids to show you to your quarters.” 

Emma felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. She didn’t want to be here, especially not without Loki beside her. Asgard felt foreign and hostile even after all this time. 

She could not forget how her beloved had been treated when they had been here before. He had been in chains, dragged around the palace as a prisoner. He spent his nights in the dungeons until Odin had decided to banish him from Asgard forever. She had thought she would never see him again. Those few days had been some of the hardest days of her life, but she wouldn’t change one thing. Loki had been worth it. Loki had been worth every moment. 

After the children had gone to sleep, one of the guards came to Emma’s room.  
“His Majesty requests your presence in his chambers. Would you like me to escort you there?”

Emma sighed. She had known this was coming, but she thought Odin would be a little kinder and wait until she and the children had settled themselves. Apparently, he had not changed. 

“Yes, please. And, thank you.”

 

As they walked down the long hallway to Odin’s chambers, Emma pondered the reason for his request. She guessed he must want to know how Loki had been behaving. Surely, though, after all this time had passed, he knew Loki had been nothing short of exemplary. What could he possibly want from her?

As she entered his chambers, Odin motioned for her to sit. His face was solemn, and her heart began to pound.   
“I called you in here to let you know the circumstances of your being brought here. It seems Loki knew that Midgard was in grave danger. He requested that Thor look after you and the children should he be…unable to return.”

Unable to return. Unable to return. Unable to return. 

Those words echoed through her mind as she sat waiting for Odin to continue. Tears began to form in Emma’s eyes, and she tried desperately to stop them from flowing down her cheeks. A hard lump centered in her throat, and she could no longer breathe, much less actually speak. 

“Seeing as you had nothing to do with the attempted destruction of Midgard, you and your children will be properly cared for should the need arise. Unfortunately, Loki’s request cannot be fulfilled by Thor, himself, because he is to be king. That is the reason for Loki’s involvement in this fight in the first place.”

It took Emma a few seconds before she realized what Odin had said. The reason for Loki’s involvement…

“Excuse me? What do you mean? Why would Loki become involved in this fight because of Thor becoming king of Asgard?”

Odin had the decency to look chagrined.   
“I trust that you understand the delicacy of this situation, Emma. There is no one else to take the throne, so if Thor is unable to return from battle, Asgard is left without a king. I needed Loki to go, so I sent Thor to persuade him. I could not leave Thor’s fate to chance. Loki is the only one who could possibly keep him alive in an impossible scenario.”

Emma’s brow was furrowed with anger. She understood the situation better than Odin realized. Odin had made sure Thor sought his brother out so that if one of them was to be killed in battle, it would be Loki. Thor was too naïve to realize this, and Odin knew that Loki would never let anything happen to Thor, no matter how much he claimed to hate him. He also knew that the Avengers, however strong they were, were no match for an alien force that could kill a god. Who were they fighting? 

Emma stood up and began pacing Odin’s chambers.   
“You are absolute scum,” she said, as calmly as she could muster. 

“Frigga would be ashamed. Thor would never EVER condone such behavior. He would NEVER have asked Loki to come along so he could die in his place. And you KNOW that Loki would…you know he would.” 

Tears were streaming down Emma’s face, and she slammed her fist on Odin’s desk. 

“How dare you speak to me that way! I am Odin Allfather!” 

“NOT TO ME! You may be King of Asgard, but you are NO FATHER! Not Loki’s and not mine!” 

Emma stormed out of Odin’s chambers, running down the hallway. She ran into her bed chambers, and grabbing a bag, she gathered as many baubles as she could before waking the children. 

“Thor, Frigga! Let’s go, babies! Do you want to ride a dragon?”

 

When Loki had arrived to join the fight on Midgard, the Avengers seemed surprised that he had returned. When he questioned Thor, he became even more concerned that things were worse than they seemed. 

“Thor, why does everyone seem shocked that I am here to help? I mean, I did help at the tower…”

“I do not know, brother. I told them you would be joining us. Our father said you would be an asset.”

“YOUR fath…Wait. What?” 

Why was Odin even involved in such a mission?

“I spoke with our, my…with the Allfather, and he was convincing when he said you would be helpful in this particular fight, brother. He insisted I bring you along.”

Loki’s mind was connecting information faster than the speed of light. This was highly suspicious. Thor was too big of an oaf to see what was happening right in front of his eyes, but Loki understood it almost immediately. 

“The Avengers never asked for my help, did they?”

“Yes…they did.” Thor hesitated.

“After you suggested it, though. Correct?”

“What difference does it make, brother? You’re here now, let’s fight!”

Always up for a good fight…but what he didn’t realize was that Odin was playing a game. Loki was determined to win, though.

 

In the dark, Emma held the children’s hands as they ran to the Bifrost. Emma wanted to tell Heimdall where they were going so Loki knew where to find them when he returned. 

She pulled a tiny golden whistle out of her bag. Loki had given it to her on their honeymoon. He said it would summon his dragon friend in case she ever needed a ride away from Asgard. He must have known she would need it. 

When the dragon landed, Emma carefully approached, displaying the jewels she had swiped from her chambers. The dragon bent her head, indicating it was okay for the three of them to climb up onto her back. 

“Hold onto each other as tightly as you can, babies, and I will hold onto you,” she told the children.

 

When they reached Alfheim, Emma gave the jewels to the dragon, thanking her for the ride. As Emma looked around their tiny cabin, she couldn’t help feeling like a part of her soul was missing without Loki by her side. After all, it was here that they had spent their first days as a married couple. 

She was dying to tell him the news of her pregnancy. She could hardly wait to see his face when she told him she was going to have his baby. They had tried for so long, and she knew he had almost given up hope. Each time he had made love to her lately, each time he had kissed her, she had felt his self-loathing thoughts. He thought her infertility had to be the result of his bloodline. He was afraid she could not conceive his baby because of his Jotun blood. 

 

The battle raged on Midgard between the Avengers and Ultron’s army. Ultron had managed to gain the upper hand, and it seemed as though Midgard would lose everything. Loki could not help but feel that Odin had manipulated Thor into bringing him into this mission, and he thought he knew why; Odin wanted Loki to either protect Thor, or die trying. Unbeknownst to Odin, Loki would have done so anyway. 

Thor, being the total hothead he was, had managed to get himself into a situation which was beyond hope unless Loki intervened. Ultron had engineered an entire city to rise into the atmosphere and crash down upon the Earth, crushing the planet and all of its inhabitants. Of course, Thor just had to run straight into the middle of it. There was only one way to prevent the total decimation of Midgard: they had to blow up the city…and Thor had volunteered to do it, which left him to die in the explosion. 

Despite Thor’s protests, Loki insisted on staying with Thor. He couldn’t just leave him behind. Regardless of the fights they’d had, Loki loved him, and he would not let him die alone. 

“Loki! What are you doing? What about Emma?” 

“Just do it, Thor! You’re so dense!” 

Just as Thor’s hands went for the plunger, Loki began his work.

As the series of explosions began, Thor and Loki were enveloped in a green mist, feeling none of the shrapnel that flew toward them. Loki gritted his teeth in an effort to hold his spell steady. Then, as soon as there was a clear moment without any objects flying, he dropped his magical shield, yelling, “HEIMDALL! NOW!”

He closed his eyes and willed the Bifrost to open before they were turned to dust.

 

Emma had paced the tiny cabin for three days, silently begging Loki to return to her. At night, after Frigga and Thor were asleep, she let her tears flow. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Loki, and she kept hearing Odin’s words in her head over and over again. She had wanted nothing more than to attack the old man where he stood. 

On the fourth day, Emma was feeling ill, so she let Frigga and Thor play outside while she sat at the kitchen table. Frigga loved playing with the tiny faeries that lived around the side of the cabin. From time to time, Emma ran to the bathroom, feeling her morning sickness wash over her again. She wasn’t sure whether it was her nerves causing her sickness to become worse, or if it was just the normal progression of her pregnancy.

 

Loki opened his eyes when he and Thor hit the ground in front of Heimdall. He sighed loudly, thanking the Norns they had actually made it out alive. 

“Heimdall, did it work?” Loki panted.

“Yes…you did well. I was asked to pass along a message. Mrs. Laufeyson and the children went to stay in Alfheim. She asked if you would meet her there.”

Loki frowned. “Alfheim? Why would she go to the cabin when she could have been more comfortable here?” 

“Ah, It is not for me to say. I do think you should speak with King Odin.” Heimdall’s eyes were narrowed, and Loki understood immediately.

He turned to his brother.   
“Thor, we need to talk.”

 

Loki and Thor made their way to the palace, each with their own list of grievances against Odin. The guards immediately tried to obstruct Loki’s entrance into the palace, but Thor dismissed them without preamble. They walked into Odin’s chambers without any announcement. 

Thor spoke first.  
“Father, it is my understanding that you manipulated me into bringing Loki with me to Midgard, seemingly in hopes he would take my place. Why?”

Odin’s face reddened.   
“I suppose you’ve spoken to Emma…”

“What have you done to her?!” Loki yelled. 

“Nothing. She was simply confused by my words. She twisted them in her own mind and convinced herself that I was trying to get rid of you.”

Thor’s booming voice rang through the chambers.   
“Well, I am not going as far as to say that you wanted Loki dead, but the fact that you wanted him to die in my place so that I could be king shames me. I will not take the throne. I will NEVER take it if it means following in your footsteps. What you have done is unforgivable.” Thor turned and stalked out of Odin’s chambers, leaving the Allfather sitting with his mouth hanging open like a trout. 

“I always knew you never really loved me like a son, but I love Thor like my brother. You are not a father. Not to me, and not to him. He would never say that to you, but I will. Burn in Hel, Odin.”  
Loki turned and strolled out, very much looking forward to his reunion with Emma.

 

Emma was standing at the kitchen sink, watching Frigga playing with the faeries when she noticed them begin to migrate away from the cabin. 

Frigga began to whimper because they were leaving, but soon she was screaming in delight.   
“MOMMY!!!!!! DADDY’S HOME!!!!!”

Emma ran out of the cabin. When she saw him, covered from head to toe in faeries, she stopped and stared. He looked badly beaten up, bloody and worn out, but he was otherwise unharmed. He looked at her and smiled, and she ran into his arms, scattering disgruntled faeries in every direction.

“Oh, Loki!” She sobbed. “I was so worried…I missed you so much, my love!” She tilted her head up, looking into his eyes. 

“Emma…” He said her name with reverence. “My darling…I will never leave you again. Never.” 

Suddenly, his face changed. He held her at arms length, inspecting her.   
“Emma, love…are you alright? You look…pale.”

Emma’s mouth turned up in the tiniest hint of a smile. Thor and Frigga were still hanging on their father’s legs, so she sent them into the cabin for some snacks. She had some news to share with her beloved. 

“Loki, I have something to tell you, darling…”

“I am carrying your child.”

Loki’s mouth fell open, and he looked at Emma with awe.   
“You’re pregnant?”

Emma smiled and nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

Loki immediately dropped to his knees, grasping her around her lower back and pulling her gently toward him. He pulled her shirt up just enough to reveal her still tiny belly, and lavished kisses all over it, tears falling from his eyes as he did so. He looked up at Emma, his beautiful emerald eyes glowing. 

“You have made me the happiest man in all of creation. No one has ever been more in love with anyone than I am with you, my darling Emma.” 

Loki pulled her down into his lap and kissed her, and Emma finally felt at peace again.


End file.
